


nobody loves autumn more than stiles

by transfemmefatale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, everything is autumn and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfemmefatale/pseuds/transfemmefatale
Summary: It's Stiles favorite time of the year and to make it even better it's the very first time he gets to experience it with his favorite person in the world.





	

It's the very first day of autumn and Stiles knows this because it's the first thing he marks on his calendar every single year, even before marking his own birthday, which is saying a lot.

Every birthday serenade he's ever recieved is a moment of sheer bliss for Stiles and he cannot wrap his head around why so many people hate it.

All the restaurant employees in Beacon Hills from those working at McDonalds to those working at the little cafe plucked in a tiny corner just outside of Misty Knolls know Stiles as the guy that eagerly announces it's his birthday from the moment he pushes through the door, his eyes wide, smile stretched further than the length of a thousand birthday streamers, because he knows he's going to get a song devoted just to him and a free dessert.

However, in Stiles eyes autumn beats out that much anticipated day in April for the ethereal mood, beauty, and simple pleasures that the spooky season of autumn offers.

The cool breeze that flows through the trees when the temperature finally trickles down below the boiling humidity he despises oh so much. The way the leaves change to exude an array of rich reds, yellows, and oranges. The sweet earthy smell that fills the air. And yes everything pumpkin related. Pumpkin carving, pumpkin spice, pumpkin seeds, and his all time favorite -- Pumpkinhead, an 80s horror film deeply underappreciated by the masses to his grave dismay and frustration. There is so much more Stiles loves about autumn, and one day he might actually write a book about it, but today is not that day.

Because today promises the start of his and Derek's very first autumn together. And to start without a bang would be a severe waste of what could and will literally be the best day of human history.

Derek is still asleep, and Stiles spent all morning cooking up a nutmeg addled batch of fresh pumpkin spice pancakes. The only problem is that waking up a werewolf while they're asleep is never a good idea, even if they're your partner, sleep is a primal state for anyone, but for werewolves it's primal to the umpteenth degree. At this thought Stiles can't help but grin realizing that not only is this his first autumn with Derek but his first autumn with a werewolf boyfriend.

Dreams really do come true.

As he pads to their bedroom, he hopes Derek isn't too deep into his werewolf slumber, because Stiles cannot wait one second longer, even if that means he gets his head lopped off with Derek's claws.

It's absolutely fine though, he's staying at the door, where Derek's claws can't reach him. But even if they can it's totally worth it for this announcement.

With a steaming pile of buttery syrupy pancakes heaped onto Derek's plate Stiles clears his throat and pumps his chest out for proper shouting etiquette. 

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead, I made pancakes, and there is pumpkin in them!" 


End file.
